An organic electroluminescence device (hereinafter also abbreviated as an organic EL device) is constituted by a pair of electrodes and a light-emitting layer situated therebetween. When a voltage is applied between the electrodes, a light is emitted from a light-emitting layer and the light goes out passing through the light-transmissive electrode of the pair of electrodes. For such a light-transmissive electrode, for example, a network-structured conductor composed of a conductive material having an irregular network structure (see e.g., Patent Literature 1) is used.